


...рядом, оба живы, и можно всё исправить и понять

by Mariuelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Шерлок реагирует мгновенно. Моргает в тёмный потолок, поворачивается на голос Джона, насколько позволяет неудобное положение на диване, приподнимает лохматую голову и смотрит, смотрит этим странным тревожным и настороженным взглядом.Словно Джон снова собирается устроить истерику и сбежать.Словно это Джон недавно — практически только что — провоцировал серийного убийцу задушить его.Словно это Джона здесь надо спасать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн — практически сразу после того, как Калвертона Смита арестовали.  
> 2\. ООС стоит, потому что мне кажется, всё-таки передать образ Шерлока со стопроцентной точностью крайне сложно. Хотя я пыталась попасть именно в характер того Шерлока, который показан во 2 серии 4 сезона.  
> 3\. Название — строчка из стихотворения Маргариты Алигер — "Двое".

В темноте глаза Шерлока кажутся почти прозрачными.  
И почти пустыми: кроме лихорадочно мерцающих в них кристальных искр в свете фонаря за окном — ничего, никакого присутствия жизни.

И более того, Шерлок, кажется, совсем не двигается с того момента, как пришёл домой, проследовал — молча, с ужасно ровной спиной — к дивану и рухнул на него. Не меняет позу — хоть она и явно неудобная, рука неловко закинута за голову и рубашка сбилась — не сдвигается ни на один жалкий миллиметр.

Джон даже застывает на лестнице неуверенно, на последней ступени, когда его — ещё не до конца проснувшегося — охватывает иррациональный леденящий страх. И на мгновение кажется, что он снова опоздал. Возможно, он не должен был засыпать вовсе, бодрствовать, всё время быть настороже…

Это было бы чертовски глупо — едва обрести и вновь потерять.

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон хрипло, делает шаг к дивану, потому что он врач, и если что, только он может помочь. — Ты там жив вообще?..

Шерлок реагирует мгновенно. Моргает в тёмный потолок, поворачивается на голос Джона, насколько позволяет неудобное положение на диване, приподнимает лохматую голову и смотрит, смотрит этим странным тревожным и настороженным взглядом.  
Словно Джон снова собирается устроить истерику и сбежать.  
Словно это Джон недавно — практически только что — провоцировал психопата и серийного убийцу задушить его.

Словно это Джона здесь надо спасать.

— Я жив, — отзывается Шерлок, и от его каркающего, сиплого — полузадушенного — голоса у Джона режет в ушах и становится тесно и колко в горле.

Перед глазами вновь пухлые ухоженные ручки Калвертона Смита, скрючившиеся над беззащитно запрокинутым лицом Шерлока в алчной судороге, — и Ватсону приходится выдохнуть медленно, чтобы справиться с нарастающей яростью.

— Как бы это ни было странно, — продолжает Шерлок задумчиво. И — после краткой паузы, больше похожей на судорожный вдох. — А ты?

Скорее жив, чем мёртв, думает Джон хмуро.

— И я, — и добавляет с кривой усмешкой, потому что улыбнуться искренне пока не получается. Слишком горько. — Как бы ни было странно.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ на усмешку — гримасу — Джона, в ответ на неловкую, ненужную подколку, улыбается торопливо и неуверенно. И этих эмоций совершенно точно не было в поведении Шерлока раньше.  
Он словно не знает точно, может ли Джон снова наброситься с кулаками — в любой миг — разъярившись на краткое напоминание о старой дружбе.

И если это вновь произойдёт, Шерлок точно не станет сопротивляться — слишком подавленный, слишком виноватый, почти убивший свой собственный организм в попытках спасти Джона — тут даже дедукции не надо.

Это другой Шерлок.  
Шерлок ещё не совсем знакомый и понятный.  
Шерлок, способный ставить чувства других — хотя бы некоторых, хотя бы Джона — выше своих интересов и амбиций.

И этот Шерлок продолжает смотреть, как побитый пёс, пока Джон упрямо не может разобраться в собственных мыслях.

Что ж, допустим, Ватсону простительно — за окном тёмный туман, свойственный лондонским трём часам утра.

— Мне снилось, — говорит Джон неловко, пытаясь разрядить обстановку — пытаясь вернуть прежнее доверие между ними — и Шерлок вскидывается с готовностью, моргает заинтересованно — хотя чёрт возьми, когда это Холмса интересовали ночные образы, возникающие в чужом разуме. — Что ты хранишь мою голову в холодильнике. Для эксперимента. Как думаешь, у этой нелепицы есть какой-то глубинный смысл?

Шерлок задумывается на мгновение — словно становясь прежним — пытается сесть неловко, путается в собственной рубашке и ослабевших руках.

— Не думаю, — говорит он уверенно. — Зачем мне лишать тебя головы ради эксперимента, Джон, у Молли всегда найдутся лишние материалы.

— Рад слышать, что ты мыслишь так рационально и здраво, — ворчит Джон, пытаясь оставаться недовольным, но всё же фыркает — по привычке, не то чтобы весело, но облегчённо. — Значит, в цельном виде я представляю для тебя большую ценность.

— Вне всякого сомнения, — говорит Шерлок серьёзно и поспешно. И продолжает деловито, вновь углубившись в собственные рассуждения. — …К тому же, хранить голову в холодильнике не слишком продуманный метод. Боюсь, в таком случае материал быстро утратит необходимые характеристики, и…

Он спотыкается на слове, морщится, растирает тыльную сторону предплечья под рукавом.

— И? — подталкивает Джон мягко.

Какая-то часть его — консервативная, домашняя — совершенно не хочет вновь упустить этот едва появившийся образ прежнего Шерлока…

— И я бы предпочёл видеть твою голову на твоих плечах, Джон, — заканчивает Холмс напряжённо, будто в этот самый момент кто-то уже стоит за дверью, готовясь лишить Джона головы и отправить её в холодильник. — Нигде больше.

…и всё равно упускает.

Но этот человек — даже подавленный, даже непривычно тихий, даже сжавшийся на диване в комок, в смятой рубашке — всё равно остаётся его, Джона, Шерлоком.

И Джон не хочет этого — старого, нового, любого — Шерлока потерять.

— Что ж, — вздыхает Ватсон насмешливо, и видит, как друг улыбается в ответ из полутьмы, царящей над диваном. — Сохранять собственную голову на плечах — это в моих же интересах.

***  
— Я убираю с кухни твою грёбаную лабораторию, — заявляет Джон мрачно и уверенно.

Ему всё равно не спится, хотя за окном черным-черно. Потому что Шерлок с каждой минутой, приближающей утро, дышит тяжелее, нетерпеливо и встревоженно стучит пальцами по стене всё чаще и каждый раз, стоит Джону сделать шаг к лестнице наверх, начинает ворочаться. — Или это наркопритон нового поколения, что это?

Шерлок хмыкает за его спиной:  
— Лаборатория, разумеется. Ты не испытываешь ни малейшего уважения к великолепию науки химия.

— А ещё я не испытываю ни малейшего доверия к твоим словам, — парирует Джон сварливо, и морщится сам от того, как жёстко это звучит.

Шерлок резко выдыхает позади, и Джон оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать снова этот болезненный отблеск в глазах друга.

— Я говорю только о том хаосе, что ты здесь устроил, — исправляется Джон поспешно. — Потому что-то, что я вижу никак не похоже на лабораторию для безобидных опытов. Не хочу даже думать о том, как ты издевался над собой всё это время.

Шерлок вздыхает, откидывает голову на подлокотник дивана с глухим стуком, тянет худые руки вверх, и Джон, натягивая резиновые перчатки, думает мрачно о налившихся синяках от уколов, усеивающих светлую кожу Шерлока.

Есть ещё синяки, только темнее и болезненнее.  
Синяки и кровоподтёки.  
Багровеют, наливаются у Холмса по всему лицу, там, где остались — впечатались, въелись в кожу — жёсткие следы ударов.

Следы того, что Шерлок едва не стал — нет, не жертвой серийного убийцы, это происходит позже — жертвой беспомощного, слепого гнева своего лучшего друга.  
Следы того, что Джон едва не сломал того, кто отчаянно пытался его спасти.

— Вокруг меня всегда хаос, — говорит Шерлок, пытаясь выдать плавную речь своим хриплым голосом. Выходит забавно, хоть и отдаёт горечью при мысли о причине хрипоты, и Джон чуть улыбается уголками губ. — И ты продолжаешь неизменно появляться рядом со мной, чтобы меня из этого хаоса вытащить.

— Не расслабляйся, я не всегда буду рядом, — отзывается Ватсон хмуро, и Шерлок ворочается нервно на диване, даже, кажется, пытается встать, но падает обратно бессильно. И это действительно трудно. Трудно пытаться сосредоточиться на уборке кухни и не оглянуться встревоженно, не броситься к дивану — на помощь. — Тебе пора учиться справляться самому, Шерлок.

Конечно, Джон будет рядом, куда он денется.  
Столько, сколько сможет.

— А зачем тебе куда-то уходить? — спрашивает Шерлок нервно, с вызовом. Но точной убеждённости в его голосе нет, и это точно нервирует его, всегда самоуверенного. — Тебе нравится твоя жизнь!

Джону действительно больше некуда уходить.  
И Шерлок тянет длинные белые руки уже не в потолок, а к нему, Ватсону.

— Это зависит не от меня, — вздыхает Джон. — А от того, каким боком ко мне повернётся судьба.

Шерлок фыркает насмешливо:  
— Ты персонифицируешь судьбу. Твоя судьба — это совокупность поступков, которые ты совершаешь, и выборов, которые ты делаешь. У неё нет никаких боков.

Когда Джон оборачивается с колбой в руке и смотрит сердито, Шерлок осекается. Улыбается неловко и криво и закатывает, не глядя, рукав на правой руке.

— Думаю, судьба не будет против, если ты поставишь мне капельницу, — говорит он сипло. — Я чувствую себя отвратительно, и мне не помешало бы что-нибудь более действенное, чем пятикратная доза физраствора, — он раздумывает миг и наконец кивает в сторону кухни. — Хотя если там осталось ещё что-нибудь…

— Нет, — рявкает Джон, и Шерлок вздрагивает, подтягивает колени к груди в полудетском, защитном жесте. — Ты верно сказал, я здесь, чтобы вытащить тебя из твоего хаоса.

— И ты не собираешься уйти? — бормочет Шерлок едва слышно, и Джон уже слишком сердит — сердит и обеспокоен — чтобы продолжать свои глубокомысленные размышления о судьбе.

И кажется, Шерлок тоже — ну, возможно, Джон надеется, — не хотел бы его терять.

Хотя бы как результат удачно раскрытого дела.

— Я не собираюсь уходить, — отрезает Джон, и Шерлок смотрит на него неуверенно из-под ресниц. — Я здесь. И поэтому я больше не позволю тебе травить себя ни единой дрянью из тех, что ты здесь варил.

— Я не всё там варил, — подаёт голос Шерлок задумчиво, но встряхивает тяжёлой головой и вздыхает покорно. — Капельница так капельница, доктор Ватсон! — и повторяет эхом. — Ведь ты здесь.

***  
Шерлок держит глаза открытыми, пока Джон, ворча, садится у дивана, подкатывает к себе установку с капельницей. Следит за действиями друга, словно камеры Майкрофта, не отрываясь, хотя влажные, солёные следы жгучего беспокойства и вины в его глазах уже немного сглаживаются.

— На тебе живого места нет, — ворчит Джон сокрушённо, прощупывая чужую руку. У Шерлока кожа тонкая — все вены на виду. Стерильная резина перчатки поскрипывает чуть слышно — привычный медицинский звук, он успокаивает. — Как можно было так над собой издеваться?

— Я должен был вернуть тебя, — отзывается Шерлок эхом и морщится болезненно, когда Джон ощутимо надавливает рядом с сине-зелёным следом от инъекции. И повторяет, встревожив друга, словно робот, у которого сбились настройки, слово в слово, только отчаяннее. — Я должен был вернуть тебя. Я виноват…

— Как можно было, — повторяет Джон с нажимом, не пытаясь скрыть ярость. — Так над собой издеваться.

Шерлок умолкает на миг, и Джон чувствует, как напрягается чужая рука под его пальцами, как быстро поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Шерлока от частого дыхания.

— Это было сложное дело, — отвечает Шерлок подавленно. — Полное вопросов, почти неразрешимое… Первостепенное. Важное, — он вздрагивает нервно, вздыхает прерывисто. — Я должен был решить его, Джон, понимаешь? Твоё дело.

Джон ворчит себе под нос неразборчиво и — он не в силах больше бороться с собой — опускает голову низко, утыкается носом в сгиб локтя Шерлока, мягкий, синий от уколов, отдающий солёным потом и терпким медицинским запахом.

Шерлок, кажется, старается замереть — не спугнуть что ли, или что там происходит в его грёбаной умной голове — но пальцы подрагивают нервно и предательски.

— Итак, — смеётся Джон — полусветло, полупечально. — Я войду в историю как самое сложное дело Шерлока Холмса. Наверное, мне следует гордиться?

— Не самое сложное, — поправляет Шерлок — занудный родной Шерлок — скрупулёзно. — Было ещё…

— Я помню, — перебивает Джон торопливо, и, чужая рука вздрагивает под его носом, и, наверное, друг сейчас смотрит недоверчиво, с этим привычным выражением почти детской обиды.

— Но ты всё-таки можешь записать это в наш блог, — милостиво вставляет Шерлок, и Джон смеётся негромко.

— В мой блог, ты хотел сказать!

Шерлок пожимает плечами осторожно, чтобы не столкнуть ненароком чужую голову со своей руки:  
— Там всё обо мне.

— Отключи этот свой шерлоко-режим на минуту, я пытаюсь поставить тебе капельницу.

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок сверху, озадаченно, игнорируя этот «шерлоко-режим». — Не пытаешься. Ни одно из действий, которые ты сейчас совершаешь, не направлено на установку капельницы.

— Да, — соглашается Джон. — Не направлено. Твой дедуктивный метод превосходно работает. В кои-то веки.

Кажется, Шерлок слегка обижается — издаёт какой-то сердитый, трудноопределимый звук.  
Слегка обижается. Не кричит, не начинает, ядовито сужая глаза, перечислять Джону, с кем он был, почему воспользовался старым одеколоном и сколько крошек оставил на столе после обеда.  
И это тоже черта другого — нового — Шерлока.

Джон привыкнет.  
Обязательно.

— Мой дедуктивный метод, — говорит Шерлок, и прежняя высокомерная искринка всё равно проскакивает в его голосе. — Всегда превосходно работает.

А потом Джон чувствует прикосновение свободной руки Шерлока к собственным волосам, лёгкое и неловкое, словно друг пытается кота погладить или пыль смахнуть с полки.

— Что ты делаешь? — интересуется Джон.

Фыркнуть, усмехнуться — хоть как-то сделать свой тон шутливым не удаётся.  
Потому что наконец-то они с Шерлоком друг от друга не бегут.

— Проверяю, — отзывается Шерлок, и в его хриплом голосе звучит причудливая смесь тёплой усмешки и озадаченности, словно он сам не уверен в правильности своих действий. Но Джон не отодвигается, и рука Шерлока на его волосах тяжелеет, вытягивает прядь осторожно. — Влезет ли ваша голова в наш холодильник, доктор Ватсон.


End file.
